German Robot Wars/Heat A
Heat A of German Robot Wars was the first of two heats which determined the four Grand Finalists of German Robot Wars. This was the first of five German episodes broadcast, and aired on October 5, 2002 on the German channel RTL II. Competing Robots Eliminators Thorgrim vs Tyke vs Son of Armageddon At the beginning of the battle, Tyke, pursued by Son of Armageddon, reversed into the arena wall and ground to a halt, whereas Thorgrim never moved at all. Son of Armageddon initially pressured Tyke; however then turned its attention to Thorgrim, lifting up and almost flipping it. Son of Armageddon then pushed Thorgrim into the pit release button, while Growler grabbed the immobile Tyke, dragging it over to the arena side wall and leaving it there. Son of Armageddon then charged into Tyke, lifting it up. It then clamped Tyke between the flipper and the base of the robot. Refbot closed in of Thorgim and began to count it out and almost as the counter hit 10, Son of Armageddon pitted Tyke. The House Robots then closed in on Thorgrim, Matilda ripping a top armour panel away with the flywheel. Matilda attacked another couple of times, ripping off more armour. Son of Armageddon attempted to push Thorgrim towards Matilda; however this effort was ended by cease being called. The jury was called on to decide on the fate of Thorgrim and Tyke, neither of which had moved, and their decision was to eliminate Thorgrim. Eliminated: Thorgrim Junkyard Queen vs Ansgar’s Revenge vs Golem Junkyard Queen was slow off the mark, and so was rammed by the other two robots as the three met in the centre of the arena. Both Ansgar’s Revenge and Junkyard Queen seemed to have fits and spurts of mobility; however Golem had its own problems, as one of the wheels had come loose, luckily kept mostly in place by the wheel guards. Ansgar’s Revenge sprang back into life temporarily, as did Junkyard Queen after Refbot had given it a shove off the Disc of Doom. Golem continued to shove its two stricken opponents, but Junkyard Queen managed to catch Golem broadside, and shoved it around a little bit. Growler then pressed the pit release button, whilst Junkyard Queen got underneath Golem and attempted to move it towards the pit, only managing to get itself stuck on the arena wall. Refbot freed Golem from the top of Junkyard Queen, and Golem began to slam itself into the arena wall, unable to reverse effectively due to the loose wheel. Cease was called, and the jury voted to eliminate Ansgar’s Revenge. Eliminated: Ansgar’s Revenge Finals Junkyard Queen vs Son of Armageddon The two robots met in the centre of the arena, but Son of Armageddon quickly pushed Junkyard Queen towards the arena wall, leaving it over a flame jet. Son of Armageddon then lifted Junkyard Queen onto its side, where it remained propped due to the size of its wheels. Son of Armageddon then slammed into Junkyard Queen a couple of times, before leaving Refbot to count Junkyard Queen out. Sir Killalot then pounced, lifting Junkyard Queen up, and placing it in the path of Matilda’s flywheel, puncturing one of the tyres. Killalot then placed Junkyard Queen on the Drop Zone, where a collection of spare parts was dropped on it. Junkyard Queen was then placed on the pit, and after Matilda attacked the other tyre, Sir Killalot pressed the release button, eliminating Junkyard Queen from the competition. Winner: Son of Armageddon Tyke vs Golem Golem immediately charged at Tyke, but missed, running instead into Shunt, who axed the top of the robot. Golem did eventually manage to catch Tyke, pushing the yellow machine into the pit release button. Tyke retaliated, pushing Golem towards the House Robots, but Golem escaped, spinning away. Despite this, Golem then broke down, and was promptly counted out by the Refbot. Smoke could be seen escaping from Golem as the House Robots pounced, Shunt and Mr. Psycho both attacking the defeated robot. Golem was pushed onto the flipper and thrown across the arena. Mr. Psycho then picked up Golem, dropping it on the other side of the arena. The punishment continued as Golem was pushed onto the Drop Zone and a collection of balls of varying sizes was dropped onto Golem. Mr. Psycho then pushed Golem into the pit, and cease was called. Winner: Tyke World Championship Qualifier This heat also featured the German Melee from Extreme 1 with German commentary, featuring Golem, Flensburger Power, the original Ansgar and Nasty Warrior. Winner: Ansgar Trivia *Before the first battle, the introduction for Growler clearly shows Barbaric Response and Firestorm 4 in the arena, rather than the three robots about to battle. Mr. Psycho is also in the background, despite the fact that Matilda was the other House Robot in the first battle.   Category:German Series Category:Episodes containing a Quick Immobilisation‎